peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Eagle (episode)
Transcript Madame Gazelle: Class, this is Eric Eagle. Eric: Hi everyone! Everyone: Hi, Eric! Suzy: I heard eagles can fly. Eric: We sure can! *flies around the room really quickly* Danny: You're fast! Peppa: Why are you wearing a waistcoat? Eric: Are you calling my vest a waste? Peppa: No, your waistcoat! Suzy: They call them vests in Featherica. Pedro: Why do they call waistcoats vests? Suzy: Because they're sleeveless, I guess. Madame Gazelle: Anyway, it's playtime! Peppa: Eric, why do you call waistcoats vests? Eric: Because we do in Featherica! Danny: Hey, Eric, look at this lorry! Do you want to play with it? Eric: Lorry? That's a truck! Danny: Don't you ever say lorry in Featherica? Eric: Nope. Peppa: Why don't Feathericans speak normally? Emily: I think the only speaking normally is speaking Swahili. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Suzy: Emily, Mudgle Translate speaks better Swahili than you. Wally: Me think Hoggish best. Peppa: Eric, we'll have to teach you how to speak Peppish English. Eric: Okay. Peppa: Make that Suzy'll have to teach you. Suzy: What? I guess I am the only one who understands Featherican English. Alright, first of all, vest becomes waistcoat and singlet becomes vest. Eric: Alright. Suzy: And truck becomes lorry. Eric: I thought you did say truck! Peppa: Sometimes. Danny: Let him keep saying truck. Suzy: And fries becomes chips. Eric: Alright. Does this mean you say chipping pan? Danny: *laughs* Peppa: Stop it, Danny. Madame Gazelle: Suzy, can you please bring the compost out to the chickens? Suzy: Sure! *goes to the kitchen* Bull's taxi drives past Eric: Hey, why's that cab black? Peppa: It's not a cab, it's a taxi! Oh, this is another language difference, isn't it? Well, Eric, in Peppish English, a cab is called a taxi, or a tax for short. Eric: You can also call it a tax? Peppa: My mummy and daddy told me. Yesterday... Mummy Pig: Have you payed your taxes, Daddy Pig? Peppa: What's a tax? Mummy Pig: A tax? Oh, uh, it's short for taxi. Back in present day... Eric: Back home, taxes are just something boring mommy and daddy... Peppa: MOMMY? It's mummy! Madame Gazelle (offscreen): LUNCH! goes to the kitchen Madame Gazelle: Today, as a special treat, we are having hamburgers and chips. Eric: Where are the chips? Madame Gazelle: Eric, they are right there on every plate, next to every hamburger. Eric: Those aren't chips! They're fries! Chips are flat and crunchy! Madame Gazelle: We call fries chips here. Oh, Americans. Eric: Hey! Madame Gazelle: Sorry, Eric. And, anyway, some of your American words remind me of the French I used to speak. For example, pants, your word for trousers, reminds me of pantalon, the French word for trousers. Anyway, go and eat your hamburger before it gets cold. Eric: Alright. down his burger Suzy: Oh, Eric, Madame Gazelle told you that we call fries chips. Eric: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Suzy: We'll continue our lessons outside. Eric: Anyway, I'd better finish my fries. Suzy: *sighs* Eric: *eats his chips* Outside... Suzy: And so garbage and trash become rubbish, and soccer becomes football, and... Eric: Whatever. Peppa: Sorry, Eric, but you've gotta learn these words, otherwise you won't be able to communicate with the other animals in Peppaland. Eric: These sort of words are rare, anyway. Suzy: I'm afraid you've gotta learn somehow. Anyway, gas becomes petroleum, cotton candy becomes fairy floss,... Danny: Suzy, I've got an idea. Come with me. Eric: Where are you going? Suzy: We're making you a surprise. and Danny go to the door Madame Gazelle: Suzy! Danny! You must stay outside! Suzy: We're gonna make a little surprise for Eric. Madame Gazelle: Alright. *lets them in* Suzy: Alright, Danny, I'll write down a list of Featherican words and their Peppish equivalents. You turn them into a rap. Danny: Huh? Suzy: We're going to teach Eric Peppish English in an enjoyable, fun way. *writes down a list of words that are different in the two versions of English* Now, turn this into a rap, Danny. Danny: *writes a rap* Suzy: It hasn't got half of all the words on my list! Danny: Yes, but we'll do these raps once a week, so that he can have some time to memorise by each little bit. Suzy: Good point. Now, go up and practice! Danny: *goes on stage* Hey, Eric, you ready to speak like a pep? Suzy (as Eric); Stop it! Danny: I can't hear you! Suzy (as Eric): Whatever. Danny: If you want to speak yo Peppish right, Remember that torch is the word for flashlight And though nothing happens to the way you say grey The Peppish use an E instead of an A transitions into the real peformance Danny: Treacle means molasses, sweets means candy A vest is underneath the shirt, a waistcoat's black and dandy It's trainers that you wear, not sneakers, walking down the lane And airplane becomes aerOplane Pyjamas doesn't have an a, it has a y And crisps are chips, and chips are French fries Jello, here, is known as jelly And pants means underpants so smelly! Now it's your turn! If you want to speak yo Peppish right Remember that torch is the word for... Eric: Flashhlight! Danny: And though nothing happens to the way you say grey The Peppish use... Eric: ...an E instead of an A! Danny: Treacle means... Eric: Molasses! Danny: ..., sweets means... Eric: Candy! Danny: A vest is... Eric: Underneath the shirt! Danny: ...,a waistcoat's... Eric: Black and dandy! Danny: It's trainers that you wear,... Eric: Not sneakers, walking down the lane! Danny: And airplane becomes... Eric: AerOplane! Danny: Pyjamas doesn't have an a, it has a... Eric: Y! Danny: And crisps are... Eric: Chips! Danny: ...,and chips are,... Eric: French fries! Danny: Jello, here, is known as... Eric: Jelly! Danny: And pants means... Eric: Underpants so smelly! cheers parents arrive Mr. Eagle: Hi, Madame Gazelle. Madame Gazelle: Bonjour! Eric's just been learning some Peppish English! Mrs. Eagle: Oh, really? Eric: I sure have! If you want to speak yo Peppish right, remember that torch is the word for flashlight! And though nothing... Category:Episodes Category:Fanon